The Long Journey Home
by LordofChaos90
Summary: WARNING: AshxMom for VERY MATURE READERS ONLY! NOBODY UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD READ THIS STORY. Ash returns home to Pallet Town for his fifteenth birthday and begins to dive into a world of sexual passages as a gift from his mother. ONESHOT


POKEMON

THE LONG JOURNEY HOME

It had been months since Ash had been home in Pallet Town to visit his mother. Everything looked so familiar. He saw Professor Oak's large laboratory and the house that Gary lives in. Ash then directed his view at the small yellow house which he had grown up in. He remembered his friends who he had separated with to come back here. He missed his old life, and now was his chance to revisit it. Today was a special day in the life of Ash Ketchum. Today he wasn't a world famous Pokémon trainer. Today was his fifteenth birthday and time for him to be himself.

Ash creaked open the door to the home and was immediately cuddled by the warm embrace of his mother. He hugged her tightly, allowing her head to rest in her breasts. He had missed her dearly when he was on his journey.

Ash walked around and looked at an old family photograph from when he was seven. In the picture he saw himself with his mother and father. He remembered games he used to play with his family which made him so happy. His mother saw him looking at the photograph and interrupted.

"Ash, things have been so lonely around here since your father passed…"

"I know, but at least we still have each other"

His mother gave him a warm and reassuring smile. Her son was right. He had grown so much since he left Pallet Town an immature ten-year-old boy. She walked up to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"Ash sweetie… I've been thinking. It's been years since we've played a game together and I have thought of a really good one recently that I think will bring us closer together as a family"

Ash was willing to try anything. It had been so long since he had seen his mother that any game she wanted to play w as fine with him. Within moments his mother's skirt was dropped to the ground along with her underwear, revealing her matured womanhood to her son. She then got down to her knees and unzipped Ash's jeans and dropped them to the ground along with his underwear.

"Consider it a birthday present" she said to him smiling.

Ash was a little afraid. He had never had sex before and his mother was the last person he would have expected to take his virginity.

"I understand that you aren't used to this sweetie but it feels really good and I will walk you through it"

Ash decided to give in and allowed his mother to do as she pleased with him. His mother began sucking away at her son's hardened cock. Ash could feel utter ecstasy in the rim of his cock and it began to travel throughout the rest of his body. His mother continued to slurp away carelessly. Eventually Ash felt a rush of pleasure all around as he came inside his mother's mouth. She simply pulled back with a mouthful and swallowed it, licking his cock once more. It was sensitive now and shot out more excrement on his mother's face. She got some of it on her finger and licked it off.

Ash stood still, amazed at what had just happened and his mother propped herself up on the family couch.

"Come on Ash, it's time for you to lose your virginity"

She then used her two fingers of her right hand to spread the lips of her vagina. The entry looked warm and inviting and reminded Ash of his adventures to Mount Moon with his friends. Ash slowly and nervously slid his penis into his mother's vagina. As soon as he felt that it had entered all the way his mother spoke to him.

"Congratulations on losing your virginity sweetheart. Now for the best part. Thrust yourself into me. Go as fast as you want, I won't bite"

Ash took his mother up on her offer and thrusted hard with the intensity he was so used to from his Pokémon battles. His mother moaned and Ash began to sweat, this was the most exercise he had gotten in awhile. He could feel his penis rubbing against his mother's clitoris and she released a loud moan each time he did. As Ash continued he began to feel his penis get harder and bigger, feeling better and better the more he thrusted. Likewise, his mother's vagina began to become tight and wet, allowing him to protrude through her easily.

Ash felt the pleasure increasing more and more with each movement he made until finally the pleasure became so much that he felt like he was going to pop, and in fact, he did. Ash felt the same euphoric feeling he had felt earlier when his mother was sucking on his cock. In fact, this time he felt the liquid shooting into her vagina. His mother simply smiled down at him. She wasn't lonely anymore. She instructed Ash to remove his cock from her and lay down on the ground. Ash did as she said and she stood over him, spreading her vagina and allowing Ash's cum to ooze all over his face and into his mouth. Ash smiled. He was happy that he had gotten to share this experience with his mother and he felt like a kid again.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" she said as her son licked his own cum from his lips with a smile.


End file.
